The Horde
by britbailey87
Summary: The dead has risen and the government abandoned its people. Reyes chose the greater good of the people over the greater good of the government. Setting up a safe community she sets out alone to protect her people.
1. Intro

"4-2 come in."

"This is 4-2, what do you need 12-1?"

"I think they're zombies."

Zombies. The second that word leaves a person's mouth it discredits everything they say next. But for a select few they listen. And it was those who listen that survive. That's all anyone can hope for. Survival.

Its been six months since the viral outbreak began. At first quarantine and screenings were enough to keep the infected at bay but how do you beat something that only eats?

That's how it all started. One infected, neutralize. Two infected, neutralize. Fifty infected, start quarantine. Thousands of infected, screening and safe zones. Millions of infected, do what you can and hope you don't die.

Sergeant Reyes and a few other Marines set up a safe zone. After the government ordered code black Reyes and a few other teams abandoned their posts to help the innocent. But sometimes its too late.


	2. Survivors

"Reyes come in."

"Reyes here. What do you need Reggie?"

"We got infected south wall. We could do with a hand here."

Quickly getting dressed and grabbing her rifle, Reyes ran out of her house. "ETA about 3 minutes. Have they breached yet?"

"No. We got pikers holding the wall but they are piling up pretty good. And you're the only one with a suppressor."

"Dammit Reggie! I put suppressors at the top of the list for the last run! Why the did no one get them?!"

The radio went silent making Reyes run faster. Once she reached the south wall it was chaotic. The pikers were barely keeping the infected back. Springing into action Reyes quickly started downing the infected.

It was only minutes before the chaos ended. Slinging her rifle in her back she walked over to the wall. "Anyone injured, bit, scratched?"

"No ma'am. You showed up just in time."

"Alright. Pike team you're relieved. Head home. Reggie radio in clean up crew. We need to get the infected out of here."

And just like the community has done a million times before the clean up crew quickly came in disposing the bodies. Thankfully this time no one was hurt. Reyes was supervising when Reggie walked over to her.

"That's the third time this week. They are getting bigger."

"I know Reg. I'm gonna head out and try to lure them away."

"Hell no! You can't go out there. Especially by yourself." Reyes started walking to her house to pack some things with Reggie following closely behind her.

"Reggie Washington I hereby place you in charge of compound 53. The only order you cannot give is to make me stay. I'll be back soon."

With that said Reyes left him standing in the middle of the street defeated. He knew that she wasn't going to listen and probably shoot him if he tried to stop her. All he could do is hope that his friend makes it back in one, alive piece.

—

"4-2 this is 12-1. How you doing out there?"

"The same as i was 20 minutes ago Reg. Keep bothering me i'll turn the damned radio off."

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

Sighing Reyes slung her rifle on her back and pulled out her pistol. It made traveling a little easier for her. Looking around at the surrounding area she got more and more confused as to where all the infected are coming from. Its like everything was deserted then when they least expected it the dead hit them. It didn't make sense to her. Its almost like these things travel in small hordes. Just wave after wave.

Gunshots caused Reyes to drop to the ground. Another round of shots let her determine that whoever was shooting wasn't shooting at her. Rising to her feet she got her rifle back out and started making her way to the source of the shots. Unfortunately though those shots were coming from the city.

"12-1 this if 4-2 do you copy?" not getting a reply Reyes decided to try again.

"Reggie this Reyes now i know i'm not out of radio range so you better answer!" stopping where she was she had two choices. Go back to the compound or go look for survivors. The compound was secured and in good hands while the survivors might need help. Looking back towards the way of the camp she made her decision. Please let these survivors be alive.


	3. Plan

Reyes has been in atlanta a few times since the outbreak and with every passing day the number of infected grow. She knew she would be able to move through the rooftops to avoid the infected. Once she got to the top she looked through her scope to see if she could find the source of the shots.

Reyes jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading for the department store. Getting to the roof next to her destination the survivors took notice of her. A blonde pointed her gun at her causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Stop right there!"

These people were obviously scared and pointing a gun at them won't make it any better so Reyes slowly put her hands up assessing the survivors.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I heard the shots and wanted to check and see if everyone is ok."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Because ma'am its my job to protect people."

Reyes and the woman had a stare off until a man in a police uniform walked out onto the roof. "Andrea put your gun down."

"Not happening Rick. She's dangerous."

"Ma'am there are seven of you and one of me. I'm a good fighter but i'm not that good. I'd like to come over and talk."

The man, Rick put his hand on Andrea's gun causing her to lower it. Once she put it away Reyes jumped from her roof to theirs. She noticed a man handcuffed and she went stiff, ready for trouble.

"Thats Merle. You heard his shots."

"Ya'll aren't safe up here. Hundreds of infected are trying to get in here."

"No shit lady. We're trying to figure a way out of here." Andrea spat in her face. Reading these people she knew they were scared. A hispanic man stepped forward.

"Why can't we just go the way you came from?"

"Because you won't be able to make it over the gap. Now what are our options?"

"Our? Listen lady you can't just show up and expect us to trust you."

"No Andrea you're right. I can't expect you to trust me. But trust or not i'm still gonna do my job and help."

Rick walked over to their new companion. Everyone gave him a chance and he's the reason they are in this mess. Besides he can tell she's an honest woman.

"We have a plan. We could use your help."

—-

"So your plan is to get to the construction zone, get a van then evac everyone?"

"Yeah. We just haven't figured out how yet."

Thinking quickly Reyes went and looked over the side of the building. Spotting the two dead infected in the alley she had their plan.

"Alright. We need one of those bodies and a sharp object. Now who's all going on this walk?"

Rick stepped forward. "Me and Glenn."

"Alright Rick. If we cover you guys in infected blood it will coat the smell and you should be able to squeeze through them."

"Wait. Should?"

She nodded. "That's right. Never tried it with this big a crowd before."

Rick was quiet thinking over his options before agreeing. Reyes took up a perch on the roof just in case things went wrong. Well in this world when things do go wrong.


	4. Atlanta Group

The group watched on as Rick and Glenn were easily making their way through the infected. Reyes sat quietly in her perch before looking up at the sky. Andrea noticed and asked what she was looking at.

"Its gonna rain. They need to hurry."

"Its not gonna rain. There isn't a cloud in the sky."

The man Reyes has come to know as Morales was watching through the binoculars when her felt a raindrop. He looked towards the sky as rain started pouring down. Reyes got into position to shoot just as Rick and Glenn started running. Zoning everyone else out she started taking out infected left and right.

Through her scope she watched as the cube van started driving in the opposite direction. Everyone started freaking out saying that they left us. About a minute later Glenn came over the radio saying to meet them at the loading bay doors. Reyes ran down first to make sure it was clear to come down. As the signal from Rick came the doors opened and one by one they got in the van. Reyes was the last one in hopping in after T-Dog.

"Ma'am We never got your name." Rick looked through the rear view mirror.

"Reyes. Sergeant Reyes. U.S. Marines."

"No first name?"

"Nope."

Glenn sped past them having the time of his life. At least someone was having a good day. Reyes took note that they were headed south of the compound. Maybe about sixty klicks or so. These people were smart. They set themselves up in a quarry so the had access to water, game, and whatever else the forest has in store for them.

Everyone except Rick and Reyes got out of the van once they reached camp. Apparently Rick was new to the group as well and searching for his family.

Outside the van everyone was reuniting. The "Leader" Shane walked up to Morales with his shotgun on his shoulder. "How'd ya'll get out of there? Thought you were trapped."

"The new people got us out. A cop and a marine. Hey Vatos! Come say hello."

Only Rick got out of the van. Reyes was a recluse in new environments. Unless there is danger or something getting her adrenaline going she doesn't talk. Docs said it's possible for her to have PTSD.

"I thought you said there was another one man."

Shane asked as Rick held his family. Morales just nodded as Shane set his gun down walking over the van. Lifting the back up he was shocked to see that the marine was a woman. Stepping up into the back he walked over holding out his hand.

"Name's Shane Walsh."

"Reyes."

Shane kept looking at her waiting for her to grab his hand. Sighing she let him pull her up. Looking up at him she watched a smile formed on his face.

"Why don't you come say hello?"

"I should head back to my people. They are waiting for me."

Just like that Shane's smile fell. He didn't like that she had more people. That could cause problems with the group. Reyes took note of Shanes changed demeanor and she went into alert.

"How many people exactly?"

"Around thirty or so. Few more marines. We set up

A safe haven for people when we got orders to kill everything that moved."

"Well stay for the night. Have dinner then you can go in the morning."

Feeling ok with that idea Reyes nodded before her and Shane hopped out of the van. He walked her around introducing her to everyone and she was excited to see that there were children. Kids have always been Reyes soft spot. Carl, Ricks son walked over to her slowly as she was sitting on a log cleaning her equipment.

"Miss. Reyes?"

Looking up from her rifle she smiled lightly. "Hey Carl. What do you need buddy?"

"Can i hang out with you?" Scooting over she patted the spot next to her. Carl sat down and watched as she cleaned her gun.

"Why are you doing that? I always see Shane doing it with his too."

"Well Carl with the responsibility of owning a gun you must respect it. One way of doing that is to take care of it and clean it. Also cleaning it makes sure that it functions properly."

"Will you teach me how to use one someday?"

"That's up to your parents buddy."


End file.
